Snow Day
by theredreaper
Summary: This is a story about a boy, a regular boy. His name is Karkat Vantas. And a girl, a regular girl. Her name is Feferi Peixes. Unfortunately for him, this girl has a boyfriend. And this boyfriend just so happens to be his best friend. Will their passion for each other burn bright as fire, or be extinguished in the cold? *rated T for Karkat*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here I go... Snow Day, enjoy!**

It was snowing.

"Fucking snow." Karkat grumbled, "I hate snow."

"And the thnow hateth you right back." Sollux laughed, "Relaxth, not like ith going to thnow _all_ weekend."

"But it's been snowing all day, and it's going to snow all fucking night!" Karkat yelled.

"Thayth who?" Sollux poked Karkat's chest through the layers of blanket on top of him.

"Why does it have to be winter so fucking early?" Karkat screamed into a pillow.

"It ith halfway through November," Sollux shrugged, "I don't think it ith that early, it'th later than latht year."

"But it's only allowed to snow in December!"

"Then wait a little longer and it will." Sollux chugged the last remains of his hot chocolate, "I better get going before the thnow geth too bad."

"Sure, see ya man." Karkat wiggled his arm out of his blanket cocoon and fist bumped his friend.

"Later." Sollux zipped up his jacket and opened the door, letting in a blast of cold air.  
"Shut it, fuckass!" Karkat snapped.

"Calm your tith, I'm doing it." Sollux rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.

Karkat was left home alone for the rest of the weekend while his parents were at some sort of 'weekend getaway' at a ski resort. He was probably going to be left alone for a little while after that, too. Who knows, they might just get snowed it.

Karkat popped in one of his favorite romcoms, _This Means War, _with Reese Witherspoon. Karkat loved a good romcom.

It was almost the end of the movie, right before they shot the headlights out of the car (one of Karkat's favorite parts, but really, he loved all of it), when there was a knock on the door.

He paused the movie and went to look out the peephole. There, standing in pink-clad snow gear, was Feferi Peixes. Sollux's girlfriend.

He cautiously opened the door and let the almost frost-bitten girl in.

"Hey…" He pulled his blanket tighter around him.

"Hi Karkat!" Feferi smiled, "I have a _huge _favor to ask of you. See, I was driving home from Eridan's and my car got stuck in the snow. I would walk home, but I'm still a good ten minutes away, even driving without the snow! I can't really get my car out, even with your help, and I ne—"

"A place to crash for the night." Karkat finished for her, "Yeah, come in."

"Oh really? Thank you so much Karkat!" She stepped in and gave Karkat a quick squeeze before kicking her boots off at the door.

"Fuck, don't get snow on me! And shut the door, you're letting the cold in." Karkat shuffled back to the couch to resume his movie.  
"Whoops! Sorry!" She spun around and daintily shut the door, "Do I just?"

"Yeah, hang your jacket on the rack." Karkat flopped back down and let the movie play.

"Ooh! Is that _This Means War_?" Feferi asked, "I love this movie!"

"Really?" Karkat gaped at her as she sat down next to him.

"Really! It's one of my favorites, and we're right at the best part! Well, the whole movie is really good, but I like this part a lot. I like the whole movie a lot!" She rambled.

_Wow, this girl sure can talk a lot. Don't really see the appeal._ Karkat tuned her out and turned his attention to his thoughts.

"Karkat?" Feferi nudged his shoulder, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Sorry, zoned out for a second there."

"It's okay! I just asked if you thought that she picked the right guy." Feferi smiled and waited for his response.

"Who, Lauren?" Karkat inquired.

"Yes Lauren, silly! Who else?" She lightly whacked Karkat on the arm.

"Well yeah, I mean, Tuck has Katie so he doesn't really need Lauren. FDR doesn't have another person, and she's the first girl that he's actually liked. So sure, she did pick right."

"Okay, just checking." Feferi bit her lip, "But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she picked Tuck."

"Well the whole plotline would be put to shame. Everything the author had worked up to would be ruined." Karkat raised his eyebrows, waiting for her expected reply.

"I know, I just wonder sometimes." She shrugged, "Hey it's over."

"Oh yeah." Karkat stood up from his nest of blankets and turned the TV off.

Feferi sat, perched on the edge of the couch, staring up at Karkat.

"Well? Come on." He gestured for her to follow him.

She jumped up and scurried along with him, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Here." Karkat grunted, he opened the door and showed her around the room. "There are extra blankets over there if you need them."

Feferi smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you so much, again!"

"Yeah, just don't let any fucking snow in the window." Karkat furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of snow in the house.

"Oh, don't worry! I like snow better outside too." Feferi giggled.

Karkat huffed in a way that Feferi could only assume to be a laugh.

He turned to go out the door but found himself wrapped up in her arms.

"Thanks." She muttered into his shirt.

"Yeah." He turned away as she slowly shut the door.


	2. Not really chapter two, but a farewell

So guys, I'm really sorry about this...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this story. It was a good idea at first, but it was just a crack fic and I don't know if I'll be able to write any more any time soon. Maybe one day I'll be able to continue it, but for now let's say this is the end.


End file.
